Her Man
by Stun04
Summary: Lois decides to fight for Clark NC-17 one-shot


Hi guys, so this is my first fan fic for Smallville I usually tend to write for Lost but haven't watched that show in a long time but Smallville is becoming my new obsession along with Clois. So I know that when Lois comes back from her hiatus we are all expecting her to be distant from Clark and have her heart closed off from him, but what if she didn't, what if she decided that she was going to fight for him? So I hope you enjoy. I tend to just sit and write and don't know exactly where it is going to go. It is very much NC-17 though.

**HER MAN**

Lois splashed the cold water on her face and looked at herself in the hospital mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she actually looked at her reflection, god she looked horrible. Bags and shadows casted around her eyes. Her skin was pale and her hair was limp. Besides the exhaustion her eyes did hold happiness though, an emotion that she hadn't experienced in awhile. But things were changing, her missing cousin was found and was now sitting at the bedside of her husband who was healing from a miraculous recovery. Lois shook her head no one would ever believe her if she told them the true story. A hideous monster stormed the Kent farm and ravaged the barn killing and damaging innocent bystanders until finally kidnapping the bride after ripping open the chest of the groom to storm right back out taking one Chloe Sullivan with it. The police were saying it was a drug addict hopped up on meth and who knows what else. True it had been dark and people weren't exactly sure what they saw, but Lois knew the truth, this was Smallville if there ever was going to be a monster running amok this would be the town where it happened.

Things were different now though, Chloe was found and brought back safe and sound, Jimmy was awake and healing all was finally right in the world. Well almost, there was still the subject behind Chloe's rescue. The subject being one Clark Kent. He had kept his promise to her and brought Chloe home. She sighed feeling some of her elation wane. She tried to ignore it, deny it but it wouldn't go away. She was in love with the shy farm boy from Smallville, Kansas. The boy who at one point was the bane of her existence had become the man of her dreams. And now said man was probably at home living his perfect life with one Lana Lang. Lois rolled her eyes the hard part was she liked Lana but as the person who held Clark when Lana crushed his heart she couldn't help but feel some resentment towards the girl. And now that Lois had grown close with Clark and had fallen for him her feelings were about to finally be quenched at the wedding when she nearly locked lips with the man only to be interrupted, yes once again, by Lana. Lois sighed she had tried to inquire about Clark's situation with Lana from Chloe but her cousin didn't know much, she had come to Star City immediately. Lois looked back at her reflection and thought of Clark and felt the ridiculous smile overcome her face, he had kept his promise to her.

"Oh I know that smile." A voice interrupted her musings and she turned to see Jenna the floor nurse who had been looking over Jimmy and had formed a friendship with Lois.

"What smile?" Lois asked self consciously. She smoothed out her shirt and fluffed her hair as if nothing was going on.

"That is the smile of a woman in love, which can I say is nice to see you smile at all after these last few days. So where is Mr. Wonderful and how come he hasn't been by the hospital yet?" Jenna asked leaning on the counter.

Lois sighed and thought about denying it but decided it was pointless. "He's back in Smallville. He was the one who found Chloe and brought her home." Lois said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Wow" Jenna said her eyes widening. Lois had told her the real story of what happened. For a man to go after that thing he would have to be something special. "A real hero huh?"

"Yeah he's a real boy scout" Lois said with affection. Though she teased Clark for being so good and boy scoutish, he was still _her _boyscout.

"So tell me then, why are you in the bathroom and not back in Smallville giving your hero a proper thank you?" she said with a wink and Lois blushed.

"He's probably at home living in domestic bliss with his newly returned ex-girlfriend who he's loved since he was five years old." Lois said her voice falling slightly. She straightened her shoulders and gave Jenna a tight lipped smile, "You win some, you lose some."

"Oh that's bullshit" Jenna exclaimed and Lois looked at her shocked. "Do you know for a fact that he's with her? Has he told you that?"

"Uh not really, I've been kind of avoiding his calls." She said quickly and was stunned when Jenna reached over and lightly smacked her upside the head.

"So what you're telling me is that you love this guy and instead of doing the normal thing and telling him you are avoiding him and passively pushing him back to his ex?" Jenna asked.

'No!" Lois exclaimed "I mean I don't think he feels the same way about me. You have to understand he has loved Lana for like ever and she broke up with him on a DVD, can you believe that? Who does that to someone they supposedly love? So I watched him put his life back together and he was doing so well and at Chloe's wedding it all came to a head and right as he and I are about to kiss, in comes Lana. Interrupting the kiss and sending Clark into a tailspin as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then all hell broke out and I saw him talking to her at the hospital and then we talked and he promised me he would bring Chloe home, that was the last time I saw him." Lois said unloading all of her emotional baggage.

"So you're avoiding him and angry with him because a girl that he was with for a long time left with no closure showed up unexpectedly. You don't think he deserved the right to be slightly affected by that?" Jenna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no I mean, I just don't want to see him fall back into the same destructive cycle that he and Lana always get into." Lois said realizing she probably wasn't being real rational about Clark's reaction to Lana.

"So go back there and make sure it doesn't happen." Jenna said. "Tell him how you feel and offer him a different path to take. Maybe he feels the same for you but doesn't know how you feel. The Lois Lane I've seen these last few days doesn't seem like the kind of woman to just give up. I watched you sit next to Jimmy and will him to live. If you want this man then go fight for him. If it turns out that he is back with this Lana then at least you know, but would you ever be happy if you found out that you had a chance and didn't take it?" Jenna asked.

"You're right." Lois said straightening up. "Lois Lane never gives up, the General taught me better then that."

"So go get your man." Jenna said with a smirk, "But can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure" Lois said her mind reeling with thoughts and emotions.

"Take a shower and fix yourself up, you look like crap." Jenna said and Lois laughed smacking her on the shoulder.

_At the Kent farm._

Clark stood in the kitchen and looked out the window as the sunlight danced along the acres of farmland. He took a sip from his coffee cup and sighed. He had called Lois once again to only speake to her voicemail. Why wasn't she speaking to him? He knew he had screwed up at the wedding; he had been seconds away from kissing her when Lana had showed up and yanked the rug from underneath him. Clark had spoken to Lana and he had every intention of finding Lois and at the very least apologize for the way he left her. Then doomsday had shown up and all hell broke out. He hadn't had a chance to really speak to her since she left for Star City. He had hoped that when Chloe got out there he would have heard something from her. She was haunting him, the memory of the feel of her pressed so close to him and their lips just inches from one another cast upon his thoughts day and night. That kiss was going to be real, not like the one when he was dressed as Green Arrow or on Valentine's Day. No he and the woman he loved were about to share a kiss that both were of sound mind to participate in. He froze when did he _love_ Lois, when had that happened? He thought about everything they had been through and even he would admit that even in the beginning of their tentative friendship he had always found her attractive. It was the day after the whole fiasco with the crazy jeweler had happened. He and Lois and been on the elevator and she made a remark about him having to have answered the question of love. It was like someone hit him between the eyes. Clark Kent was in love with Lois Lane. He looked at his phone and sighed again wondering what would be the best way to handle these feelings. Should he tell her? What if she just laughed in his face, then again what if she returned the feelings and they could actually have a shot of being happy together.

He heard the door close and turned to see Lana standing there. He gave her a small smile. She and he had worked it out that they wouldn't work together and Clark knew it wouldn't because for him the only woman he wanted was Lois Lane. They had worked things out but he couldn't help think that Lana thought that she was still the only woman for him. He wondered if she thought down the line they would be together. Clark couldn't help but wonder what she would think if she knew his thoughts of his future revolved around Lois. She had been the one to predict it initially. _The best ones always start that way _she had told him.

Lana looked at him thoughtfully. "If you are worried about Jimmy why don't you run out there and see him?"

"I'm not worried about Jimmy if anything had happened Chloe would have called." Clark said his eyes looking at the phone again. "I haven't heard from Lois." He said finally.

"Lois?" Lana asked curiously. "I'm sure Oliver would have said something if she wasn't ok." Clark frowned at that thought, even though he knew Lois and Oliver were over that didn't mean he liked that Oliver got to spend time with her when he wasn't even able to get through to her.

Clark wasn't sure if he and Lana were at a place in their newly found friendship that he could speak freely about why he was worried that he hadn't heard from the feisty brunette.

"Yeah I'm sure you are right." He dumped his remaining coffee down the drain. "I need to work on chores. Tess gave both Lois and I some time off so I can use it to get some things fixed around here."

"Are you thinking of selling?" she asked curiously.

Clark shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I spend most of my time in Metropolis. I have to see what my mom wants to do, I mean when she is done with her Senate seat she may want to move back here or she might want to stay out there. I would probably consider renting before selling." Clark said. "I guess I always imagined raising kids here but I don't know now." His mind went to Lois and the forbidden thoughts of a future with her. If they ever ended up together would she want children? Could he even have children? He shook his head, he couldn't get that far in the fantasy.

Lana gave him a sympathetic smile following some but not all of his thoughts. She was about to answer him when they heard the crunching of tires on gravel as a car pulled up to the house. Clark looked out the window and he couldn't suppress the smile that lit up his face. He headed for the door anxious to greet the visitor. Lana looked out curiously and watched as Lois Lane pulled in next to the house.

Lois looked in the review mirror. "You can do this, you can tell him you love him and deal with how the cards lay." She stepped out of the car and straightened her blouse. She had bought a new outfit in Star City when she had been making her arrangements to come back. If she was going to confess her love to Smallville the least she could do is try to gussy up a little. She wore tight fitting jeans and a blue short sleeved blouse that hugged and flattered her curves. She knew when she picked out the blue blouse she had done it because of his love for the color. It was also the same reason she wore a lacy red panty and bra set underneath the clothes. She wasn't sure she was anywhere near being ready for that step with Clark but she wanted to be prepared not only for the worst but possibly the best scenario. She walked towards the house when the door opened and Clark walked out. Lois felt her breath catch and the gorgeous picture he painted. He was in jeans and his work boots and the white t-shirt he wore showed off every muscle in his arms and torso. He was the image of masculinity two fold and Lois decided right then and there that she _was _ready to take any step with this man.

"Lois" he said and he grinned widely and jogged down the steps towards her.

The emotions she had bottled up inside bubbled to the surface, along with her hidden love for him her gratefulness and relief that he brought Chloe back unharmed but that he returned unscathed flooded her. He was in front of her suddenly and Lois couldn't control her emotions as she launched herself into his arms.

Clark caught her and happily pulled her close to him. He sank one hand into her silky locks while the other gripped her waist tightly. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled of strawberries and cream.

Lois clutched him tightly and her knees weakened when she felt him bury his nose in her air and breathe her in. Could he feel the same way for her as she did for him? She tightened her grip around his neck and let her fingers play in his hair at the nape of his neck. He felt so good she didn't ever want to let go.

"I missed you" she whispered and his grip tightened around her.

"I missed you too." He said pulling back to look at her but keeping her secure in his embrace. Their faces were inches apart as they looked into each others eyes and Lois got lost in the depths of his blue irises. Lois wanted so bad to lean in and press her lips against his when the sound of a door opening and closing interrupted them. Lois looked up to once again see Lana Lang. She felt her heart sink at the sight of Clark's ex girlfriend but then she steadied herself, if Clark was back with Lana surely he wouldn't be out here holding her in his arms the way he was. She reluctlanly let go of Clark but not before caressing his cheek gently. For the first time in her life Lois knew exactly what she wanted and that was Clark Kent and if she had to fight for him against Lana so be it.

"Hi Lana" she said still standing close to Clark, he didn't seem thrilled at losing contact with her either so she took a leap and slipped her hand into his. She smiled when he squeezed it and didn't let it go.

"Hi Lois" Lana said coming down the porch stairs. She hadn't missed the greeting between the two and took notice as they seemed to unconsciously hold hands. It all made sense to her now. Clark's anticipation at hearing from Lois and the happiness he expressed when she pulled up in front of the farm. "How are Chloe and Jimmy?" she asked making conversation. Lana wasn't an idiot she knew she and Clark were over, however the sight of Clark with another woman stung a little. She never wanted Clark to be alone but at the same time she never imagined him with anyone but her. The way The Legion spoke of her she couldn't help but wonder if she and Clark were going to find their way back to each other in the future. Somehow watching these two people, who to her knowledge, weren't even officially together, made her realize she and Clark were truly over.

"They're good" Lois said with a genuine smile. She looked at Clark and said softly. "Thanks to you." She squeezed his hand and smiled when Clark blushed.

"It was nothing" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It is to me" Lois said staring into his eyes. Lana smirked wondering if it was just her or did the temperature just rise to 90 degrees.

"Well" Lana said clearing her throat. "I have some errands to run, Lois it was nice seeing you, Clark I'm sure I'll talk to you later." She said with a nod and she got into her car and drove off.

Lois watched Lana leave and felt her heart dance, that was not the conversation of two people who were back together. But she decided to be sure.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something between you too?" she asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Clark looked at her blankly and then shook his head. "No, we were just talking. We managed to find some closure I think and we've both decided that all we can ever be is just friends." Lois refrained from doing a happy dance right there in the driveway at his words. "Um why don't we go inside I think we have a lot to talk about." Clark said and was surprised when Lois didn't release his hand. His heart leapt could Lois have feelings for him?

They entered the kitchen and Lois reluctantly let go of his hand and watched as he went to the coffee pot. "Coffee?" he asked. Lois watched him thoughtfully and when he turned to look at her something deep indie of her snapped. She closed the distance between them quickly. She gripped the back of his neck with one land and pushed up on her toes. With that she pressed her lips against his kissing him with everything she had. She wasn't disappointed when Clark quickly wrapped his arms around her holding her against his body as he opened his mouth to her sweet tongue. Lois lost herself in the most delicious kiss she had ever had. She buried her hands in his soft hair and pressed harder against him as their tongues dueled for control. She yelped when Clark grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up onto the counter. He stepped between her legs which she happily wrapped around his waist their mouths never breaking from the kiss.

Lois broke the kiss to gasp for air and Clark took advantage and placed soft but heated kisses along her neck. She dug her nails into his back and pressed her pelvis against him. He pressed deeper into the apex of her thighs and Lois moaned at the pressure of his pelvis against hers. Her body tingled from her head to her toes. The feeling of her against him thrilled but cautioned him as well. He pulled away from her trying to regain control of his body.

"Lois wait" he said catching his breath. Lois opened her lust glazed eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Why?" she asked and a look of vulnerability crossed her eyes. Seeing that Clark quickly went to reassure her by kissing her deeply but pulled away before he could lose control.

"There is so much I need to tell you, so much you need to know before we take this step." He said brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I..I love you" Lois said quickly and her fear was pushed away when she saw the most beautiful smile cross his features.

"God Lois I love you too." He said pressing his mouth against hers once again. Lois wasn't about to let him get away as she wrapped herself around his body. He pulled away and Lois moaned.

"Smallville we love each other what more do you need." She said with a small smile. Clark couldn't help smile at her but he knew that before he took this step with her he needed to be honest with her. Lies and secrets had destroyed his relationship with Lana but he couldn't allow that to happen with Lois. Before he could say anything though Lois made it clear she wasn't interested in talking when she stared placing kisses on his neck, gently nipping and sucking at the skin. She kissed along his jawline and Clark lost control.

"I'm the red and blue blur" he blurted out regretting the words the minute they crossed his lips. Lois froze and sat up looking at him confused.

"You're what?" she asked. Clark just looked at her stunned

Clark rubbed his eyes this was not how this conversation was supposed to happen. He went to back away from her but was shocked when she didn't relinquish her hold on him her legs still secure around his waist.

"I'm the red and blue blur" he said slower. "Uh I'm actually not from around here. I showed up in Smallville the day of the first meteor shower. I actually arrived with the meteor shower." He went on to tell her everything, and was stunned that Lois wasn't pushing him away. When he looked into her eyes for the first time he was stunned to see love and compassion.

"My poor Smallville" she said stroking his cheek. "You've carried so much on your shoulders all alone. No more baby I'm here, I'll help you." She said pressing her lips to his in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Clark pulled away confused. "You're not freaked out? Or mad that I didn't tell you this earlier? Seriously Lois I have super powers and you're not flipping out." He said.

Lois smiled. "I think deep down inside I always knew there was something different about you, well besides your flannel fettish" she said and he rolled his eyes. "I always wondered if maybe you were meteor infected or something but unlike everyone else who seemed to be you were never doing crazy evil things." She said stroking his cheek.

Clark shook his head slightly, he had hoped Lois would accept his secret but he never expected her to be this calm about it. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Lois looked at him thoughtfully, her legs were feeling strained from being wrapped around him. She shifted them unintentionally pulling him closer to her. He bit his lip and she smiled at the feel of him.

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready, you have obviously always had your secrets and I wasn't going to pressure you into telling me. I'm glad that you did though, you're carrying so much on your shoulders Smallville and I want to be there for you." She said brushing her lips against his. "I love you no matter what planet you come from."

The dam of fear, insecurity and guilt broke within Clark and he grabbed her tight against him turning the gentle kiss into a fierce battle, of tongues and lips. Lois moaned loving the taste of him. She slipped her hands under his white t-shirt and lifted it up and over his head. It fell to the floor and Lois took in the sight of his bare chest that looked like it belonged to a Greek God. She stroked his pectorals and grinned wickedly when they twitched beneath her hand. She looked into his eyes.

"You told me about your super powers, anything else you can do super?" she asked her hands lightly dragging along the waist line of his jeans. Her question was meant to inspire lust in the farm boy but instead sent him rigid in her embrace. She looked at him questioningly.

"Lois, um there is something you should know, because of my abilities, I don't think I can…uh you know." He said his cheeks growing red. His shyness endeared him so much more to Lois.

"Make love?" she asked and he nodded. She bit her lip made a face and asked. "Yeah but didn't you and Lana, you know?' she asked with a mock shiver of disgust and Clark chuckled.

"Only twice." He said and Lois's eyes widened. In all the time he was with Lana they were only together twice? How had Lana kept her hands off of him? Seeing her incredulity he went on to explain. "Once was when I lost all of my powers and the second time was when some of my abilities were accidently transferred to her. I've never made love with all of my powers though. I could hurt you." He said his voice full of regret.

Lois looked at him for a second and then grinned. "Well there are worse ways to die, we might as well experiment" she said unsnapping the button to his jeans. Clark looked at her anxiously.

"Lois" he said trying to stop her progression to the zipper of his denims.

Lois put her fingers to his mouth. "I love you Clark Kent and I'm not scared of you. I want to be with you in all ways. Yes I will still be with you even if we can't make love but how can we say no until we at least try. If it seems like it won't work then we will stop. I'm sure there are a lot of things we can do to _help_ each other out. But we have to at least try, I mean what if we find out 60 yrs from now that we could've been together and didn't even try, I'm going to be majorly pissed off." She said and Clark smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't to maybe just try." He said with a shy shrug. Lois grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's my boy, now come here." Their mouths collided and both became lost in the sensation of their tongues gliding within one another's mouths. Lois pulled him closer and smiled when he pulled the blouse she was wearing over her head. Clark knew that if they didn't stop they would experience their first time on the kitchen counter which was not how Clark had planned this to happen for them. He pulled her off the counter and she stayed wrapped around him her legs hugging his trim hips.

She moaned as the new position made her slide over his pelvis and her hips grinded against him.

"Bedroom" she said before kissing him deeply she then pulled away. "Your bedroom" she clarified. "I want make love in the bed we both have slept in." she said and Clark groaned at the visual image that popped in his head. Lois beneath him her hair spread out on the pillow her face full of ecstasy as he pushes in and out of her.

"Hold on" he said and he super sped them to his room. He placed her on the bed and watched as she laughed at the joy of his ability.

"Oh my god we have to do that again." She said pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Later" he said with a soft smile. "Right now I want to be slow and thorough." He felt triumphant as he watched her eyes glaze over with lust. He was the one causing these feelings for her and he couldn't be more touched that she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. Lois pulled him down onto the bed with her and they kissed hungrily. Her hands went to his jeans that had remained unbuttoned. She worked the zipper down and pushed the denim down. He stood up and she crawled on her knees to the edge of the bed. He kicked his shoes and socks off and she helps him work the pants off. She slid her pants off and they were now both in their underwear only. Lois wanted to assure him that he can be with her so she leaned forward and pressed kisses to his hard stomach. She gripped the band of his boxers and moved them down his legs. When he stood nude in front of her, she gasped. He was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes took in his hardened member and she swallowed. He was long but not to the point that he wouldn't fit inside of her. His width though is what caused her to feel the wetness gathering between her own legs. He was thick and gorgeous and she couldn't wait to have him. She leaned forward and took him in her hand stroking him slowly. He moaned and she shivered at the sound. She stood up and pushed him to sit on the bed. She locked her eyes with his and lowered herself to her knees beside the bed. Seeing what she was doing he went to stop her but she shook her head.

"I want this Clark, please don't deny me." She said her voice slightly raspy with need. She leaned forward and licked the mushroomed shaped head. She used her tongue on him as if he were a popsicle. Clark moaned and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to guide her, he wanted her to set her own pace but he wanted to touch her. He let out a loud groan when she took him in her mouth. She worked him up and down within her mouth and he felt his eyes cross with pleasure at the feel of her hot wet mouth work it ways up and down his length. She cupped his balls gently massaging them and he fought the urge to slam into her harder.

Lois looked up from her position and elation flooded her as she saw the pleasure on Clark's face. She wasn't normally a fan of oral sex but doing this for him was giving her pleasure. She moaned and was happy to feel him harden more, the feel of her moans vibrated up to him and Lois couldn't help but smile at the new technique she had just picked up. She sped up her ministrations and could feel Clark tensing, he was close.

"Oh god Lois you have to stop, I'm going to come." He gasped but Lois didn't stop she just increased the power of her mouth on him hearing him moan. "Please stop" he pleaded.

Lois let go of him and looked up into his beautiful eyes. "No" she said simply and went to take him back into her mouth but he stopped her.

"Lois I 'm going to come if you keep doing that, I want to be inside of you." He said and she smiled and stroked his leg gently.

"You will be Smallville but right now I want you in my mouth I want to taste you come. I want to prove to you that if you can come like this with me then there should be no problem making love with your abilities." She said and she smiled and licked up along his hardened length. When she took him back into her mouth Clark groaned and knew he was going to come and he couldn't stop it. She worked him hard and fast and Clark felt the explosion coming.

"Oh god Lois I'm coming." He tried to warn her when the fireworks went off inside of his mind as he was filled with an exquisite pleasure he had never felt before. He yelled out as he burst inside of her mouth. His hips jerked as he felt like he couldn't stop.

Lois heard his shout of warning and then the beautiful sound of him reaching his climax. He jerked and her mouth was filled with his release. He tasted sweet something she didn't expect. She swallowed quickly feeling him still fill her, he was amazing. When he had finally collapsed on the bed spent. Lois licked her lips and along his length to clean up any release she may have missed. She crawled up onto the bed and straddled him. He opened his eyes and she melted at the sight of the love he was showing her.

"I'm still here" she said with a proud smile. Clark sat up and hugged her tightly stroking her hair.

"Thank you Lo" he whispered. He had never felt the way he was feeling ever before.

"Don't thank me" she chuckled, "I think I enjoyed that as much as you did." She let out a yelp as she found herself on her back with Clark above her.

"I need a minute to recharge" he said sheepishly but Lois just smiled and leaned up to give him a deep kiss. His hand traveled down to her panties where he gently cupped her through the lace.

"If I didn't say this before you look beautiful." He said using his other hand to fiddle with her bra.

"I wore red for you." She said and shivered as his eyes darkened. He might not need all that much time to recharge. "If you're a good boy maybe I'll find some blue and red lingerie." She said rubbing her fingers through his silky locks of hair. He grinned and unclasped her bra and pulled the fabric gently from her body. He looked at her full breasts and swallowed hard.

"You are so damn beautiful." He said softly and though she was blushing she couldn't help but tease him.

"Did my Smallville just swear?" she asked running her fingertips along his jaw. He rolled his eyes and Lois eased up onto her elbows so their faces were just inches apart. "You know you get bonus points if you talk dirty." She said nipping at his lips. Her eyes widened as he pushed her back onto the bed and then pulled away from her. She went to protest when she felt his finger tips graze the waist band of her panties. His fingers gripped the elastic and eased the underwear down her legs. He gripped her thighs as he settled on his stomach and Lois let out a moan as she saw him settle his face between her legs.

"Hmm too bad I don't want to talk." Clark said with a wink and then lowered his mouth to her burning center. Lois gasped and jerked in his grip as she felt his tongue flick and teased her entrance. When he sank his tongue full into her with no warning he was sure the neighbors could hear her scream his name. He thrust in and out of her collecting her wetness on his tongue. He would thrust and then stop to suck on her clit.

Lois felt like she was dying, she couldn't take a full breath but if she was going to die this was definitely the way to go. She ran her hands through his hair pressing him close to her. When she felt him take her clit in his mouth her body jerked as if electrocuted.

"Oh god Clark, so good" she moaned. She whimpered when she felt him take his deliciously long fingers and ease two of them gently inside of her. He pushed them in and out of her setting a rhythm that was driving her mad. He took her clit in his mouth again and she knew she couldn't last.

"Not gonna last Clark" she gasped out and he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's what I love about you women" he grinned. "Multiple orgasms"

Lois moaned as he added a third finger to her. Stretching but not hurting her. When he nibbled on her clit it was all over and the bolts of pleasure ripped through her body from her toes to her fingertips. She came screaming his name her back arching and her hands still buried in his hair, not sure if they should pull him closer or push him away the pleasure was that good.

Clark felt her come and used his tongue to encourage more of her orgasm when she collapsed on the bed gasping for air he kissed his way up her body spending time to caress and show affection to each of her perfects breasts. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him up to her and kissed him hungrily. She could taste herself on his lips which she found strangely erotic. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed against him.

"I need you inside of me." She pleaded in between sensual kisses.

"Condom." He bit out as he felt her hand work down their bodies to stroke him.

Lois smiled at him. "I'm on the pill." She reassured him and then grinned wickedly. "Do condoms even work with you. I mean just how super are you?" she asked stroking him gently and giggled as his face turned red.

"Lois" he warned but there was no menace behind it. He hardened further in her hand and she nibbled on her lip. Deciding to give her a little taste of her own teasing he pushed himself on his elbows and stroked her face gently. "I can't wait to be inside of you, feeling you wrapped around me as I push in and out of you." He said in a husky whisper and felt proud as her face flushed with passion and lust.

"Earning those bonus points are you Smallville?" she asked huskily. She had encouraged him to come out of his shell and talk dirty to her, she just hadn't expected him to be so good at it. "No more talk Smallville. I need you now." She whimpered as she pressed her mouth to his. Clark reached down and with her help led himself to her entrance. He looked into her eyes for one last question of permission. Her love filled gaze was all the answer he needed. He pushed himself slowly inside of her and Lois let out a moan at his penetration. He was stretching her to the border of pleasure and pain but pleasure was winning out. She looked down and realized he was only halfway in her.

"Oh God Clark" she gasped. "So big" was all she could say.

"Are you ok?" he asked the control readable on his face as he tried not to hurt her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I'll kill you if you try" Lois said and smirked at him. "I'm ready" she said as her body was accommodating him now and was ready for the rest of him. He balanced himself on one arm and used the other to bury his hand in her hair pulling her up to meet his passionate kiss. He pushed the rest of the way inside of her and felt her jerk in his embrace and moan against his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her kiss intensified. He used his tongue in the same motion he was beginning to use his body with. Stroking in and out of her mouth as he did with his body. Lois cried out as every time he pulled out he pushed back in hitting her clit and sending shockwaves through her body.

"I can't believe you're in me." She gasped. "Don't ever leave." She said raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

Clark grinned wickedly at her. "That could make things a little uncomfortable at work." He said and she giggled at that thought.

"I don't think Tess would appreciate the staff meetings with me in your lap riding you the whole time." She giggled and Clark moaned against her mouth. "I'm not saying I'm against you nailing me in every corner of the Daily Planet though." Her voice became breathless as he sped up his ministrations.

"There are lots of storage closets." Clark pointed out and then moaned as he felt her internally squeeze him. "God baby you are so hot and tight but you fit me perfectly." That was the last sentence he was able to say for the words that came from him after that were random love and swear words as he drove them both towards their climax. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she lay beneath him biting her lip and letting out breathless noises.

"So deep, oh god you're so deep." She cried out when she felt the tell tale signs of her orgasm starting. Clark gripped her thighs pulling her higher up against him and to her amazement he sank deeper inside. It was all she needed and her body snapped as her climax rushed through her. She screamed his name as her body jerked and shook in his embrace as her release washed all over her. When the sensations of her climax subsided she found herself opening her eyes to see him looking at her his eyes full of love. Good lord had she blacked out?

"You ok?" he asked his voice strained and she nodded with a gentle smile.

"I'm perfect" she whispered. She stroked his cheek. "Your turn" she said kissing him softly. "Come inside of me." She said and felt him jerk inside of her. Keeping her eyes locked with his she squeezed him within her and he resumed his thrusts their eyes never breaking contact. As his thrust sped up and she could tell he was getting close to his climax she saw a red tint cover his eyes. Feeling the burning himself he slammed his eyes shut and turned away from her. No not now his fear of hurting her started to overwhelm him. He started to pull away but was stopped by Lois gripping him tighter. He eased up onto his knees and Lois went with him her body wrapped around him while he was still embedded deep within her so close to climax.

"You won't hurt me." Lois said gripping his chin in her hand and he looked at her the fear written in his eyes. "You won't hurt me." She said again using their new position to ride him working him within her. "I however will hurt you if you stop." She said with a smile and Clark couldn't help chuckle. Lois pressed her mouth to his and rode him hard whispering words of love into his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you" Clark gasped still afraid for her. "I can pull out" he said, she had already reached her climax and to him that was all that mattered.

"Don't you dare" Lois said biting his lip. "Don't you dare rob me of the feel of you coming inside of me." She ordered. She sped up her thrusts against him and his body couldn't help but match her pace. Before he knew it his climax was upon him and he let out a primal scream against her lips as he exploded deep within her body.

Lois felt him come inside of her and moaned as he release warmed her internally. She was amazed at how long his climax lasted as he filled her with his release. She kissed him hungrily and finally felt his body slump with exhaustion. He eased her onto her back and Lois held him close as they exchanged sweet and deep kisses.

When Clark felt like he had enough energy to move he went to pull away from her but Lois wasn't having it.

"Stay inside me." She pleaded kissing him and sucking on his lower lip.

"I'm heavy and I don't want to squish you" he said nibbling on her luscious mouth. He eased himself onto his back keeping Lois connected with him. He stretched and grabbed the blanket pulling it around them as Lois settled on him her face burying into his neck.

"I love you" he said stroking her hair.

Lois lifted her head from him and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, so much" she said and they exchanged a soft and gentle kiss. She settled back onto his chest and Clark felt her heartbeat settle into a relaxed beat as she fell asleep. A few minutes later he joined her in slumber, both knowing that their relationship had changed but only for the better.

So let me know what you think I live for reviews.


End file.
